A Poem Dedicated to a Friend
by AngelSamantha
Summary: Mr. Simmons makes the class write poems...Who is everyone writing about? So, what, if I suck at summaries?


A Poem Dedicated to a Friend

Ok! I've been reading Hey, Arnold fan fiction for a while… Helga and Arnold forever! Well, I found this one song that described Helga really good, but it wouldn't work as a song fic, because of certain things, so I decided to change the words around and make it into a poem… ^_^ Hee, hee! That's why the name is the way it is…

Disclaimer- I hate these annoying things. I don't own Hey, Arnold! Or Savage Garden's song, To the Moon and back… I made up Phoebe's, Lila's, and Curly's poems by myself!

~~~

"Morning, class!" Mr. Simmons said as he entered the fourth grade classroom. Everything was going as it normally was. Helga spitting spitballs at Arnold; Phoebe paying close attention to the board; and the rest of the class goofing off till Mr. Simmons said something.

"Class! I have a special assignment for you!" Mr. Simmons said, making the whole class freeze, "You will write a poem for a friend of yours. Not your best friend, though, we've had enough of those, but about someone you think is a good friend, even if you don't know each other very well, or don't see eye to eye." Helga rolled her eyes and raised her hand. "Yes, Helga?"

"What if you only have one friend?" she asked before the class burst out laughing at her. She shot a death glare at each of them and they became quiet on target. Arnold looked at her for a second before turning back around. _It's sort-of sad that Helga has only one friend… Hmm… Nobody's going to write about her, because Phoebe can't write about her…Arnold thought before an idea struck his mind and he raised his hand._

"Then, just choose someone! Yes, Arnold?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Do we have to say who the poem's for?" he asked, trying not to stand out. 

"You don't have to unless you want to. You may start now," Mr. Simmons said as he sat down to do some paperwork.

~~~~30 minutes later~~~~

"Stop! Who is finished?" Mr. Simmons asked the class. Curly's, Rhonda's, and Phoebe's hands went up, almost simultaneously with his question. "Phoebe!"

"My poem is dedicated to someone very special:

**Friends from afar, because of friends who are near**

**We don't talk unless in danger or private, without the fear**

**Thoughts keep us together while friends keep us apart**

**Arguments are usually my fault, because she starts**

**I hope in the future we can be friends or maybe more**

**Maybe love can come and stay forever more…" Phoebe read off of her paper. Arnold didn't even hear her, because he was so engrossed in the one he was writing. Helga wondered what he was writing with so much enthusiasm. **

"That was beautiful…" Mr. Simmons said, as Lila's and Gerald's hands shot up, "Next is Lila, and then Gerald."

"Thank you ever so much, Mr. Simmons. Mine is dedicated to Arnold:

Leave me be Friendship is the only relation you have with me I know how you feel But I know it's not real I can see your eyes when you look at her A type of flash of feelings occurs So it's for the best Take a rest And leave me be…" Lila finished as she looked for Arnold's expression; only to find out he was too busy working on his poem…STILL. Lila shook her head and put her note down as Curly was picked to read his poem.

"Mine is dedicated to Mr. Bunny:

Free the animals. Free the animals!  
Make them like the humans! Free the animals, free them now! 

**Why? Cause if you don't, POW!**

**Cause I said now!**

**So, everybody free the animals now!**

**Come on and don't keep them!**

**Free them! Free them!" Curly shouted the last part as the strange looks became stranger.**

"Ok, Curly… It was suppose to be someone in the room. That was interesting…" Mr. Simmons said, giving out a sigh, "Are there anymore?" Arnold looked p and raised his hand. Mr. Simmons called for him to read his. Everybody looked at him, wondering what made him ignore all the other poems, especially Lila's, because everyone knew he liked her.

"This is a poem dedicated to a friend of mine:

**She's taking her time making up the reasons **

**To justify all the hurt inside **

**Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes **

**Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one **

**They're saying, "Mamma doesn't love her much" **

**And, "Daddy never gives much attention**

**That's why she pushes away human affection" **

**Most people think she isn't human, devoid of feelings**

**But, she may act like that, but she still is a human being.**

**So, somewhere in a private space**

**She has a nice, caring side, but keeps it in its place**

**She can't remember a time when she felt needed**

**She probably believes no one would care if she bleeds **

**If love was red then she was colorblind**

**No one was really ever kind**

**She's probably thinking, "Love is like a barren place, **

**And reaching out for human faith"…I couldn't think of anymore…" Arnold finished, before looking at everyone's shocked and stunned expressions.**

"That was wonderful… Beautifully written, Arnold!" Mr. Simmons said, with tears in his eyes. The bell rang and the class went out to the lockers.

"Hey! Football Head!" Helga called as Arnold walked down the hall to his locker.

"Yes, Helga?" Arnold said. _I wonder if she knows that poem was about her… he thought as he stopped._

"That poem was good…" she said, " Got to go! Bye!"She, then, ran and turned the corner. Arnold gave her a weird look and he was tempted to follow her, but decided against it and walked to class.

Good? Bad? I know it's not really Helga and Arnold, but I think it turned out okay. Well, please review in that little box down there! I'll really appreciate it!!!

^_~Angel-Samantha~_^****


End file.
